The Unexpected Danger
by too many stars to count
Summary: Beast Boy never even imagined this could happen to Raven. Rated M for mentions of rape as well as language. Nothing grpahic but it could be considered triggering. B/R with mentions of R/S. Please read and review! One Shot!


**A/N:** I'd like to warn everyone reading this once again that there are mentions of **rape** in this story. They are neither explicit nor graphic but this is your fair warning.

This is way out of my normal writing comfort zone but it was one plot bunny that wouldn't give up. Anyone looking for **The Ways We Hurt** I got home from vacation yesterday and have my wisdom teethe removed tomorrow so hopefully I'll start typing chapter 8 in the coming days.

Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!

**The Unexpected Danger**

"What happened to her?" Beast Boy demanded skidding into the med lab. Raven was lying motionless on one of the cots surrounded by a black aura, looking dead to the world around her. He turned wildly to the remaining Titans all of whom were standing at her bedside.

"Friend Beast Boy," Starfire began tears brimming in her glowing green eyes. Robin laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and she turned into him crying silently. He noticed both teens were still dressed for the date they'd had earlier that night. The green teen stared at his leader, eyes begging for answers.

"Beast Boy, um, well you see," Beast Boy had never heard Robin stutter before and fear was crawling up from his stomach threatening to engulf not only his throat but his mind too.

"Robin." Cyborg interrupted gently. "Maybe you and Beast Boy should go talk about this somewhere else." His human eye moved meaningfully to the alien girl who currently had her head buried in the Boy Wonder's shoulder. "Star and I will stay here with Rae and do the physical."

Robin nodded. He whispered gently into Starfire's ear carefully dislodging her and kissing her forehead softly before she moved to stand besides Cyborg. "Beast Boy let's go up to the common room." Without waiting for an answer the older teen walked out of the room and presumably up one story to the common room. Beast Boy stood dumbstruck for a moment before realizing that he needed to leave Raven in order to follow his leader.

Racing up the stairs Beast Boy's mind jumped from horrible idea to horrible idea about what could have happened to his girlfriend. Somehow the actual answer never crossed his mind.

He found Robin sitting on the couch staring out at the late night sky. His mask was off and Beast Boy looked carefully at his friend's face. Even with the countless stars beautifully lighting up the sky he realized the other boy was staring out the window without actually seeing anything. "Robin?" He ventured softly dropping onto the couch beside him. He'd never seen Robin's face look like that. "What happened? One second Raven was saying good-bye before patrol and then I wake up to find her like this. Was she - ambushed?" He couldn't imagine someone getting the upper hand on Raven like that.

Robin let out a dry humorless laugh that made Beast Boy's skin prickle. It sounded like rocks on gravel. He thought Batman was the only one allowed to sound weird and creepy. "Beast Boy," He said seriously turning to face the changeling. "I need you to promise that no matter what I say, you'll stay calm. We caught the man responsible, and Raven's going to need you _here_ right now. Not trying to kill some scumbag r-" He stooped abruptly and then sighed heavily. "Just promise me you'll stay calm no matter what I tell you."

"I promise." The green teen replied feeling the fear whelm up as never before. What could make Starfire so upset and Cyborg and Robin so serious and scared? Why were they so afraid Beast Boy was about to go on a killing rampage? They knew him. He wasn't an angry person, or a violent one.

"There's no good way to say this Beast Boy. Raven was raped last night while on patrol."

"_WHAT_?" Roared the other teen, standing up. He felt not fear but both anger and the Beast flare up inside of him.

"Beast Boy." Robin said swiftly standing as well. "You _promised_ to stay calm. It won't do Raven any good if you start storming about. _Stay calm_ or I can't tell you anything else. Are you sure you can handle this?" Robin watched as his friend and teammate dropped to the couch and nod before letting his head sink into his hands. Cautiously he sat next to the changeling and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Apparently the guy is nuts. Some sort of mega-fan. He has a laundry list of mental disorders. For three years he's been in "love" with Raven. The police said he confessed to sending a letter every day but," The taller teen shrugged. "You know Raven. She never looks at fan mail.

"Somehow he lured her to the ground during her patrol. We think it was some fake story about being mugged but the guy isn't very clear on where he even is, let alone what's happened. We'll have to get the exact story from Raven tomorrow.

"However he got her attention as soon as she landed he asked her out. She politely declined saying she had a boyfriend" He nodded towards Beast Boy. "But the man was _not_ taking no for an answer. He grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. Timid seized control of Raven's mind, effectively shutting down her powers through pure terror. It wasn't until after he had raped her Brave somehow pushed herself into power. The man's lucky to be alive."

"Wait," Beast Boy's head shot up suddenly. "How do you know all of this? You said yourself the guy's not making any sense."

"Raven teleported herself straight into the common room where Cyborg was playing video games. Starfire and I had just walked in the door from our date. We decided to hangout in the common room for a while. Raven told us what happened and then explained that she was entering a very temporary healing trance and to do whatever medical stuff we had to do now. She doesn't want to be awake for it. Star's helping Cy do the rape kit right now."

"But he confessed right?" Beast Boy asked Robin who nodded looking apprehensive. "So that fucker is going to jail right? He can't get out of it. Can he? _Can_ he?"

"Beast Boy," Robin said gently. "There's a good chance he won't be deemed fit to stand trail. We'll have to wait and see. But even if he's found to be mentally unsound he'll still be locked up for years. Just in a mental home instead of a jail."

"Good. He can go to Arkham and rot there."

"Best Boy, he can't go to Arkham. I'd have to request the judge sends him somewhere else." Robin said bracing himself for Beast Boy reaction.

"What? Why?" The other teen shot out angrily. "Maybe the people there will knock some sense into him. He deserves it after what he did tonight. After what he did to Raven."

"Beast Boy _imagine_ what the Joker could do with a mind like that. He could easily develop a Joker obsession and then we'd be in more trouble than anyone needs. He'll have to go to a nearby one. There'd be no chance of him breaking out or anything like that. I'm not asking you to like it, just to understand it. Please."

"I get it." Beast Boy said quietly. "Can I go sit with Raven now? I want to be there when she wakes up."

"Of course you can." Robin replied. "But Beast Boy remember, when she _does_ wake up she has a long road ahead of her. We all do. We're a family and we're gonna get through this as a family. It won't be easy, especially those first few weeks but we can do this."

"Thanks man." Beast Boy said quietly. The two shared a brief but intense hug before heading back upstairs to be with their family member.


End file.
